Opposites Attract
by DM-HG
Summary: DMHG fic. Draco and Hermione are back at school and get stuck together, will they hate eachother more or sumthing else? Pg because of language possibly


DM/HG Fic- Opposites Attract  
  
A/N: Hi im Steph, this is my first fic. I love the DM/HG coupling it is the best!!! lol so please review I want to know if i should continue or not. If u want to correct me on sumthing go ahead and u may flame if u want. Thx  
  
-Steph  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own the character or any of the places etc.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------- Chapter 1- Friends and New Classes.  
  
It was another year getting started at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Everyone was getting ready to go, most were at Diagon Alley getting their supplies. Hermione couldn't wait to go, this was because she would be seeing her best friends. Harry Potter, and Ronald Weasley.  
  
She sat thinking to herself, hopefully this year the Durselys havent killed Harry, no doubt they had wanted to but im sure Haggrad would be the first one there to protect him. She sighed wondering how Ron was doing, his brothers and him were always geting into trouble. Oh and Ginny she couldn't forget her, the only female contact since she was always with Ron and Harry, she really could use some time to talk about girl things at the moment. Her thoughts were interrupted by her mother calling her downstairs telling her that it was time to go to Diagon Alley.  
  
Hermione ran downstairs and kissed her mother and father goodbye and was off to Diagon Alley. She decided she wanted to go on her own this time and spend the whole time with Harry, and not have to put up with her mother stopping at every store with fasination, like every mother. Also Hermione was at the age where her parents had embarresed her like every teenager.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Later at Diagon Alley...  
  
They decided to meet at The Three Broomsticks and have lunch. Hermione had got them a table and sat patiently glancing at the clock now and then. Finally she saw a flash of red hair come through the door and came running.  
  
"Harry! Ron!!" She squealed!!  
  
"Why hello Hermione!" Harry said while getting a big hug.  
  
"Hey Hermione!" Ron said, as Hermione was about to hug him, he hesitated then they gave eachother a quick hug. Hermione looked at Harry with a 'what not again! look' She reparied his glasses, as of every time Harry used floo powder he always broke his glasses.  
  
"Thanks," He said sitting down at the table that Hermione saved for them.  
  
"I can't wait till we go to school again! Also I wonder who the prefects are going to be!" Hermione said excitedly wishing so badly that she would be one of them.  
  
"No doubt you one of them Hermione!" Ron said smiling.  
  
"Hey guys, I think we should just order drinks and get our supplies this list goes on forever!" Harry said looking down the list.  
  
"I agree with the two new classes this year!" Ron said nodding.  
  
"Oh really, what are they!?" Hermione said surprised she didn't know them already.  
  
"Drama, and Dance." Ron pouted.  
  
"Wow, that will be soo much fun!" Hermione said happily.  
  
"Well for you girls, Ginny hassen't stopped talking about it!" Harry stated.  
  
"Oh well, lets just get something to drink." Hermione said.  
They ordered their drinks and were out of The Three Broomsticks a few minutes later.  
  
After they almost had everything.  
  
All we have left to get is a book on William Shakesphere, something to do with script plays." Harry said wondering who and what a script play was.  
  
Ah Shakesphere..." Hermione said knowning, he was a muggle script wrighter and had read one of his most famous plays, Romeo and Juliet. "I'm sure looking forward to this! Harry, Shakesphere was a script writer, you know where they write lines for a play thats on a stage, like a movie!" She said explaining.  
  
Oh.." Harry nodded. Ron pointed at book shop not far from where they were standing.  
  
We could see if they have it there." Ron suggested. The walked up to the door.  
  
We also have muggle novelties!" Hermione read on the door.  
  
I guess this is the place to go." Harry said. The walked in as the door creaked shut behind them... it was quite dusty, and had cobwebs everywhere. They even saw books floating in the corner sorting themselves. Finally Hermione noticed a man in the opposite corner at a counter looking at them. She smiled and walked over.  
  
Hello, I was wondering if you had any books on Shakesphere here at all." She said politely.  
  
Why, yes young lady we have quite a few, may I ask the title." He asked.  
  
Shakesphere's Romeo and Juliet." Harry said to the man. The man got up and walked up the row of books beside him and went around it to the other side of the shelf. He dusted the sides of the books off with his hand and pulled out a very thick book a blew the dust off of it.  
  
How many will you be needing?" The man asked.  
  
Three please!" Ron said. The man mumbled a spell and duplicated the book three times and gave one to each of them.  
  
Thank you sir." Hermione said. They payed the man and were out the door.  
  
Outside of the store...  
  
"Well I better head home before my parents start to worry about me." Hermione said puting her new book in her bag.  
  
Yeah we have to be packing since were going to Hogwarts in one more day!" Ron said  
  
See you on the train Hermione!" Harry said as he hugged her, they waved good bye and they were on their way home.  
  
A/N ok i know it was short.. but anyways please R&R and feel free to correct me or even flame. Thx  
  
-Steph 


End file.
